our_east_asia_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Our East Asia Song Contest 11
|director = Axisv|executive_diractor = Superjonno|host_broadcaster = TVRI|number_of_entries = 9|returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each Player will give 3-8,10, and 12 Points. No Countries will receieve Null Points|winning_song = Eir Aoi - Tsubasa|previous_edition = Our East Asia Song Contest 10|next_edition = Our East Asia Song Contest 12}}This is the Eleventh edition of Our East Asia Song Contest will be held at of the following the winning the song of "Tourner Dans La Vide" by Indila is a Cambodia actually wins but the Indonesia is the Highest (4th Place) to host the Eleventh Edition of Our East Asia Song Contest Hosting City Jakarta (/dʒəˈkɑːrtə/; Indonesian pronunciation: dʒaˈkarta), officially the Special Capital Region of Jakarta (Indonesian: Daerah Khusus Ibu Kota Jakarta), is the capital and largest city of Indonesia. Located on the northwest coast of the world's most populous island Java, it is the centre of economics, culture and politics of Indonesia, with a population of 10,075,310 as of 2014.68 The Greater Jakarta metropolitan area, known as Jabodetabek (a name formed by combining the initial syllables of Jakarta, Bogor, Depok, Tangerang and Bekasi), is the second largest urban agglomeration and 2nd largest urban area in the world after Tokyo, with a population of 30,214,303 as of 2010 census.9 Jakarta's business opportunities, as well as its potential to offer a higher standard of living, attract migrants from all over the Indonesian archipelago, making it a melting pot of many communities and cultures.10 Jakarta is officially a province with special capital region status, but is commonly referred to as a city. The Jakarta provincial government consists of five administrative cities and one administrative regency. Established in the 4th century as Sunda Kelapa, the city became an important trading port for the Sunda Kingdom. It was the de facto capital of the Dutch East Indies, and was known as Batavia at that time. The city is currently the seat of the ASEAN Secretariat and other important financial institutions such as the Bank of Indonesia, the Indonesia Stock Exchange, and the corporate headquarters of numerous Indonesian companies and multinational corporations. As of 2017, six Forbes Global 2000 companies have headquarters in the city.11 The city is also home for two Fortune 500 companies.12 Jakarta is listed as an Alpha Global City by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network (GaWC).13 Based on the global metro monitor by the Brookings Institution in 2014, the city's GDP was estimated at US$ 321.3 billion14 and economic growth was ranked 34th among the world's 200 largest cities.15 Jakarta has grown more rapidly than Kuala Lumpur, Bangkok and Beijing.16 Jakarta's major challenges include rapid urban growth leading to overpopulation and ecological breakdown, gridlock traffic and congestion, poverty and inequality, and flooding.17 Jakarta is sinking up to 17 cm (6.7 inches) per year, which, coupled with the rising of sea level, has made the city more prone to flooding. Hosting Venue The Jakarta Convention Center (JCC) also known as Balai Sidang Jakarta Convention Center is located in Gelora Bung Karno Sports Complex, Tanah Abang, Central Jakarta, Indonesia. It has a plenary hall that has 5,000 seats, JCC also has an assembly hall with an area of 3,921 m². JCC has 13 various sized meeting rooms. JCC is connected to The Sultan Hotel & Residence Jakarta (formerly Jakarta Hilton International) by an underground tunnel. The tunnel has moving walkways and is air conditioned. Entry List Returning Artist * - MILCK #08 * - GAC #02 Result Other Countries * - ABC Australia will take the Break due the lack of time and also get Disqualified from last edition in Semi Final * - Mediacorp expecting that Singapore are withdraw. Category:Our East Asia Song Contest